This invention is directed to a brake locking system which includes a parking brake lock and an interconnection between the parking brake and the service brake so that both are lockable.
Theft of automotive vehicles has engendered a number of different kinds of systems for inhibiting the unauthorized removal of the vehicle. Modern automobiles have a lock which interconnects the ignition and the steering. Without unlocking the steering, theft is inhibited. Another inhibition to unauthorized removal of the vehicle is the locking of the doors of the vehicle. However, the locks on the doors are easily overcome. The lock on the steering and the ignition can also be overcome so that both steering and ignition are operative. Accordingly, theft occurs even though the vehicle is protected by those two locking systems. Therefore, there is need for additional security.